It all started when I first met you
by inuyasha9lover
Summary: Sasuke sat there for a minute. Watching Naruto go inside. "I think I really love him." He thought as he drove away.  Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like, Don't read. This is my first story. xP Lemon in chapter 8. ;
1. The Ferris Wheel

**Chapter 1**

**The Ferris Wheel**

The night was a cold one.

Sasuke was sitting on the outside porch of his apartment.

He looked up at the stars.

_'Oh how I wish I was with him right now. Warming each other with each other's body warmth.' _He started to think about his newly found lover. A tan blonde. He had met him recently at the carnival.

~SausNaru~

Sasuke was getting ready for the evening with a friend. They were going to the carnival tonight to hang out.

Once he was ready he made sure he had his ticket and phone and got into his car and headed for the carnival.

_Ring ring._ His phone rang as Sasuke pulled into a parking spot.

"Hey Suigetsu. You here yet?"

"Yeah I've been here for about an hour. I konw I was suposed to hang with you tonight, dude. But something came up."

"You mean you saw Karin there and now she wants you to go on a "date" with her for the night." Sasuke teased.

"You know me so well. Sorry but I guess you can either go by yourself or find someone else to go with you."

"I'll just go in and see if I find anyone."

"Good luck."

"No. Good luck to you." Sasuke said in a seductive voice.

"Haha. Thx. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sasuke closed his phone. He looked at the carnival and thought.

_'Maybe I should just go home. But I don't want to waste good money. I'll just go in.' _

And with that Sasuke got out of his car and walked to the gates, passing the ticket booth, since he already had boughten one off the internet.

As soon as he got in he got a wristband for the rest of the night so he could go on anything he wanted.

He went up to the Ferris Wheel, Diciding that he would do that first, and last before he left.

He waited. Once he was second in line he got ready. When he saw the person in front of him move to get on, he started moving, not paying attention in front of him. The guy in front of him stopped and Sasuke ran into him.

"Ops. Sorry about that."

"It's okay"

The person letting people in asked the guy in front of Sasuke if he was going alone. He said yes.

Then he asked if Sasuke was going alone. Of course since there was no one with him, he said yes.

He asked if either would mind going together. Neither minded. So they both got in.

There was total Silence. Sasuke was rather enjoying the silence. Till the other guy interrupted it.

"So what's your name? Mine's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What brought you to the carnival?"

"Well my group of people wanted to go on The Claw and I wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel first. Plus I don't like upside down rides. I've never been on one but they just scare me. So they went to The Claw. I've decided that I'm going on the Ferris Wheel first, and then before I leave go on again. ^^"

"Oh wow. I decided the same thing. Haha. Who would've known." Sasuke smirked.

"What brought you here?"

"Oh my friend was supposed to spend the night with me here but instead he went to go join his "girlfriend" for a date. So I decided that I would come in and enjoy my time here anyways and not waste the money." Sasuke chuckled to himself.

After all, we all know how Uchiha's can be with their money.

Suddenly The Ferris Wheel stopped and it was time for them to get off.

They both got out. But didn't seperate.

Naruto leaving his group behind, they spent the rest of the night together. Going on every ride. But making sure to avoid the upside down ones. Talking some more. Learning more about each other. Having snacks and drinks now and then.

Sasuke had won Naruto a prize on the Strength test game. Naruto got a giant Jamaican Banana. Naruto would cherish it forever. 3

After that they went on Zero Gravity. Naruto brought his Banana on with him. They strapped in and both held on to one of the Banana's arms.

With a jult, the ride began to spin in circles. It went faster and faster. Then it started to tilt sideways.

Naruto looked at his banana then at Sasuke. He started to sing.

"I'm a banana! I'm a banana!"

Sasuke joined in. "I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA! I'M A BANANA!"

Sasuke looked around and saw people laughing. A kid right next to him started singing along. Soon the whole ride was proclaiming that they were bananas.

Then the ride started to slow.

Naruto got sad.

Once the ride got to a stop they unbuckled and got off.

Once they were off the kid that was beside Sasuke walked up to them.

He high high fived them, patted Naruto's banana, and ran off with his mom.

They both grinned and looked at each other. With a shrug, they walked off.

After they were done everything, they made sure they didn't forget their end plans. ;)

They got in line for the Ferris Wheel. Once they got in line Sasuke recegnized that a few spots ahead of them was Suigetsu and Karin.

Sasuke tried to hide and make sure they didn't see him. Just because he didn't want them to ruin his last ride with Naruto. Sasuke was enojying the day with Naruto. And he deffinatly didn't want Suigetsu to ruin it.

So the line kept going down. Once it was their turn to get on they waited for the ride to stop.

Once it stopped Sasuke noticed that the people getting off were Suigetsu and Karin. They got out and recignized Sasuke. Sasuke frowned, hading forgot that they were in line before.

"Hey Sasuke. Who do we have here?"

"This is Naruto. He's the one who's been hanging out with me since YOU DITCHED ME."

"Well then."

"I'll talk to you later about it. Okay?"

"Fine. See you later." Suigetsu smirked and winked as they left.

Naruto and Sasuke got into the seats.

"So who was that?" Naruto asked. His head cocked to the side.

"Just my friend that was supposed to spend the night with me. His name is Suigetsu. He's my best bud."

"Ah."

The Ferris Wheel stopped. They npticed that they were at the very top. They could see everything. It was so nice.

All of a sudden they saw some fireworks come up.

"Oh my gosh. Their so beautiful." Naruto awed in delight.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _'Gowsh. He looks so cute. I've grown to like him over the night.'_

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his face to his. He kissed him.

Naruto was shocked at first. Then started to kiss back. Melting into the kiss.

They seperated. The Ferris Wheel started to move again. They were silent the rest of the ride down. But both were happy. Once they got off, they were walking to Sasuke's car.

"Do you have a ride? Or did you get one from your friends?"

"I got one from my friends."

"Well do you want a ride?"

"Sure." Naruto blushed.

They got into the car. They drove back to Naruto house. Naruto tell him directions. They stopped in front of Naruto's house.

"Hey. Do you want to go to the fair again with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I would love it."

"Mk. I'll meet you by The Ferris Wheel at...11 in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yep."

"Mk. Well I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Naruto said while grabbing his Jamaican Banana. And got out of the car and running into his house.

Sasuke sat there for a minute. Watching Naruto go inside.

_'I think I really love him.' _He thought as he drove away.

**~TBC~**

**Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first story. Hope you liked it. :)**

**~Lola**


	2. Getting over fears

**Chapter 2**

**Getting over fears.**

Naruto woke up, his covers all over from his restless night. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He glanced at his clock: _10:30_.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Naruto got up as quick as he could and got his clothes, a towel and face cloth. He ran into the bathroom, taking a shower as fast as possible. He got out and dried off, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed. He looked at the clock: _10:50_.

"Crap," Naruto whispered under his breath. He grabbed his phone and keys. He got on his shoes and ran out the door. Sliding into the driver's seat of his car, he drove off.

He parked his car and looked at the time before getting out: _10:59_.

He ran to the ticket booth. Sasuke was just getting his ticket when Naruto got there.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned around and noticed who it was. He smiled "Hey!"

"I just gotta get my ticket. Hold on." Naruto said while reaching into his pocket. He felt nothing. _'Oh my gosh. I forgot my wallet!'_ Naruto looked devastated.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I forgot my wallet." Naruto stuttered.

"Oh well, I'll buy you a ticket then."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the most pleased look in his eyes. "Really?"

'_Oh my god. He looks so fucking cute.'_ Sasuke thought.

He snapped out of it as Saskue said, "Yes. If you need one I'll be happy to get you one." He closed his eyes in a genuine smile.

Naruto praised him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Your just gonna have to pay for it somehow." Sasuke smirked.

They went up to the ticket booth again and Sasuke got Naruto a ticket. Then they went and both got a wristband for the day.

They ran to The Ferris Wheel and got in line. It wasn't so big of a line because it was early. There were only five or so people.

They got on once it was time. They started to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"I say we go in The Fun House next." Naruto suggested.

"Why? That's for little kids."

"I know it is. But I wanna go and be like a little kid again."

"Fine." Sasuke said and thought for a moment, smirking at his thoughts. "Only if you go on The Claw with me."

"But...But...You know I don't like upside down rides," Naruto whined.

"Well do you want to go in The Fun House?"

"Yeah...But—"

"No buts. It'll also help you out with you paying me back."

Naruto looked down, looking all sad. Sasuke offered, "I'll win you a prize after if you want."

Naruto looked up. Joy in his eyes. He was happy again.

Sasuke smirked. He knew he had gotten the ride out of his mind.

The ferris wheel stopped and they got off. Naruto ran for The Fun House, Sasuke behind him. They showed their wristbands and went up the steps. They went through pretty fast.

Once they got to the end, Naruto tried to get through the spinning tube. He got stuck.

Sasuke stood at the other end of the spinning red tube. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay here," Naruto said.

Sasuke walked back through, grabbed his hand, and dragged him through the last fun house obstacle. "Come on. We're going to the Claw," he said with an amused glint in his eye.

So they headed for The Claw.

As they approached the ride, Naruto slowed, staring at the ride going now. He watched how it spun and went upside down. He really didn't want to go.

"Common. We gotta get in line." Sasuke said while pulling Naruto into line. "It's okay. You'll love it. I promise." Sasuke said with an evil look in his eyes, as the ride slowed and stopped.

They were only a few places back in line so they were going to be on the next turn.

Once everyone got out they opened the gate to let everyone in. Sasuke almost had to carry Naruto on. Frantically, he pointed at the sign beside the entrance gate. "See that, Sasuke? It says, 'Do not force child on ride if they are scared!' It even says it in Spanish!"

Sasuke pulled at his other arm. "Since when are you a kid?"

Naruto just made a childish whining noise as he was dragged on.

They sat down and then Sasuke took off his shoes and made sure he didn't have anything lose on him. He told Naruto to do the same. So Naruto did so.

Once everyone was sat down, the shoulder bar came down and locked them in.

Naruto twitched.

Sasuke was right next to him and told him if he wanted to hold his hand at any time during the ride to go ahead. Naruto did so immediately once the ride started.

First it lifted them up. Then it started to spin. Naruto grasp Sasuke's hand tighter. The ride started to go all around and upside down. Their shoulders pressed into the harnesses and it felt as if they were sitting on air. Naruto's eyes were closed tight. Sasuke yelled to keep them open and it would be better.

Naruto opened his eyes and started to realize that it wasn't so bad. He started to like it and let go of Sasuke's hand.

Naruto put his hands above his head and started to scream in joy.

_'He's loving it. Just as I thought.'_ Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke also put his hands up and screamed along with him.

The ride soon started to slow and go back to the right side up and stopped spinning. The ride then went down. Once the shoulder bar was lifted up from everyone, they got up. Everyone went searching for their things and picked them up. Once Sasuke and Naruto got theirs, they got off.

Naruto was all happy and hyped. "Sasuke I wanna go on The Vortex now!"

"Sudden change of heart, eh?" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow up, smirking.

"Well that was AMAZING!" Naruto said while twirling around. "I wanna try something better!" He said with joy in his eyes.

Sasuke just looked at him and laughed. "Okay let's get going."

They ran up to The Vortex and just stared at it while it went for a bit. The ride was immense; it towered a good two hundred feet in the air. Four people sat down at the bottom and the ride flung them in the air like a slingshot, bobbing back and forth until it finally stopped at the top as another four people got in the bottom. Then they got in line.

Naruto noticed someone in front of them who looked familiar. "Hey Sakura! What you doing back here?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

Sakura turned around to see her friend right behind her. "Oh, hey Naruto. I could ask you the same question." She laughed

"I'm with my new friend, Sasuke." Naruto gestured towards Sasuke. "Sasuke this is Sakura."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke. He looked gorgeous. Then another raven-haired boy nudged her. He was like Sasuke, but paler.

"Oh, sorry. This is Sai. I'm with him." Sakura smiled and then locked hands with him.

"Nice to meet you." Sai said with his fake smile. Naruto was creeped out, but Sasuke knew what he was dealing with. He was dealing with a rather emotionless and socially awkward kid, he could tell that much already.

"Nice to meet you too." Both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Naruto was a little frightened and Sasuke completely calm.

It was their turn to get on the ride now. Sasuke and Naruto got into one side, and Sakura and Sai got on the other. Naruto was all pumped and ready to go. They got strapped in and then the ride started.

With a jerk, the ride threw the four of them into the air. The free hinge on the ride allowed them to spin all around: right side up, upside down.

Once they got off Naruto was all dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." Naruto stumbled. "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Right over there." Sasuke pointed over near the closest bathroom. Naruto ran for it, holding his mouth.

Sasuke followed after him and Sakura and Sai as well. Once they got there, they waited for Naruto.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke. "So what are you doing for him tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused a little.

"You don't know?" Sakura asked even more confused. "It's Naruto's birthday!"

All of a sudden Naruto burst out of the bathroom. "I'm okay. I just need that little time to get some food out."

"You okay?" Sakura asked, laughing.

Sasuke was too busy thinking about what Sakura had just told him. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked, squinting into Sasuke's eyes, their faces only inches apart.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah I'm just fine."

Then they all talked and headed for the next ride.

_'What am I gonna do for tomorrow with only a little time to think of something?' _Sasuke thought as they walked. _'I don't even know that much about him yet. After all, I only met his yesterday.'_

**~TBC~**

**So this is my second chapter. Sorry it took forever. I had like the middle of this chapter all done. Then I just came back to it a couple days ago. **

**My Beta was a big help. Thank you The Nearly Missed. :) She's my best friend. ^^ **

**Oh and thx for the reviews Fer3333, SaVvYsWeEt, and Kitk12. :) **

**So yeah. Idek if this Chapter is longer then the other one of not...but I hope it's long enough for all of you. :) **

**So I have it all planned out. I'm going to post this now. Then I'm gonna post another chapter this comming monday. :D **

**That's Naruto and I's Birthdays. :D I'm so happy. So It's going to be a chapter all about Naruto's birthday and stuff. Hope you like. ;D**

**~Lola**


	3. Happy Birthday Naruto!

**Chapter 3**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! **

Sasuke was on his way home from the long day with Naruto.

_'After Sakura and Sai left, they decided to do what they had planned at the end of the fair that day: go on The Ferris Wheel. They had kissed once again, but this time longer and sweeter. Then they both separated and went their ways.'_

Sasuke looked at the time. _8:31 P.M._

'I guess I can try to stay up all night to get stuff for him. After all, it is _him_.'

He went to the closest store and parked in the closest parking spot to the store available.

He wanted to call some people who knew Naruto and ask them what he liked. He only knew Sakura so far...But maybe she knew more people, just in case she didn't know much of what Naruto likes. The problem was, he didn't know her number. But he knew Naruto's! He started to dial Naruto's number in his phone. It started to ring.

"Hello!" Naruto answered, almost immidiatly.

"Hi! Do you have Sakura's number?"

"Ummmm... Yeah. Why?"

"Oh." There was a slight pause." I just wanted to put her in my contacts, just in case I ever needed to contact her."

Naruto paused for a second. "Oh, alright," There was another pause. "Her number is 978-503-2830."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired," Naruto lied.

"Okay. Well get some rest. Okay? And thank you."

"Okay. You're welcome. Night."

"Night." Sasuke closed his phone._ 'Naruto sounded worried for a second there. I hope he's alright.'_

He opened his phone again and searched for Sakura's name, for he had put her number in his phone while listening to Naruto. He put the phone to his ear and it started ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey! It's Sasuke."

"Oh. Hey. How did you get this number?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I got it from Naruto. I have some questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Oh, well, I was wondering what Naruto likes. Thing like what he would want for his birthday?"

"Oh. Well you contacted the right person. I'm one of Naruto's closest friends. I know him better than anyone really."

"Ah. Nice to know."

"Yeah, well he really likes ramen. He'll eat it for every meal of the day. His favorite color is orange. Um...He like to read mysteries...I guess."

"Oh. Thanks!"

"Anytime."

"See ya."

"Bye." Sasuke closed his phone.

He was about to put his phone away when the phone started to ring. He looked at the contact. _'Sakura'. _He opened it and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey! Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Naruto's surprise birthday party tomorrow."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"I'll text you where it is in a bit. Okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke closed his phone for the last time. He put it in his pocket and got out of the car.

~SasuNaru~

Sasuke woke up at his usual time. _7:30 A.M. _He rubbed his eyes and looked around for a second. He saw Naruto's present on his side table.

Then he remembered.

_'It's Naruto's birthday today!'_

Without thinking he picked up his phone and dialed Naruto's number. He put the phone to his ear. It rang for a bit, then went to voice mail._ 'He must still be sleeping.' _He thought as he got out his towel and face cloth. He might as well get ready while he waits. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

~SasuNaru~

He was about done everything. All he needed to do now was make breakfast for him and his brother. He might as well make a third plate. Tachi might have Fishy over, like he always does. Sasuke laughed a little on the inside. He loved calling Kisame Fishy just to annoy him.

But first he wanted to try to call Naruto again. He looked at the time. _9:30 AM_. He took out his phone and dialed Naruto's number once again. He put the phone to his ear. It went to voice mail again.

_'Maybe he's a late sleeper.' _Sasuke thought.

He got out a pan out to make bacon and eggs. Just as he was almost finished the food, Itachi and Kisame came walking down the stairs. "Well good morning you two. Did you guys have fun last night?"

Tachi laughed. "What'd you make?" He asked, ignoring his question.

"Bacon and eggs. Here," Sasuke put two eggs and three pieces of bacon on each plate.

"Thanks." Tachi and Kisame said at the same time while sitting in their chairs. Sasuke put hot water and soap in the pan and let it sit while he went to go eat his breakfast. First they just sat there in silence. Then Sasuke decided to break it.

"Hey Tachi, can I talk to you about something?" Sasuke had a tint of pink on his checks, but no one noticed.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Tachi said after swallowing a piece of egg.

"Well, I'm starting to have these 'bubbly' feelings about this person. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, is it hatred?'

"No."

"Is it anger?"

"Nope.

"Then I can't help you there buddy."

Sasuke thought for a bit. "It's kinda what you guys feel for each other." Sasuke motioned toward Kisame.

Tachi giggled a bit, along with Kisame. "Oh! Is it really that strong that you want to do that to 'em?" Tachi assumed.

"NO!" Sasuke blushed a deep red. "Not really." He squirmed.

"Oh then it might just be love. This happens to everyone bud." Tachi said while finishing up his last bite.

Sasuke got up and picked up his, Tachi's, and Kisame's plates and put them in the sink. Tachi and Kisame left after that to go god knows where. Sasuke looked at the time. _10:42._

_'Let's see if he's awake now.' _Sasuke thought and pulled out his phone.

He dialed the number and it started to ring.

On the last ring, "Hello?" A sleepy Naruto answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto woke up a bit. "Oh. Thanks. Who told you that it was my birthday today?"

"Sakura."

"When?"

"When you were throwing up." Sasuke chuckled a little to himself. There was long pause. "Hey you there?" Sauske asked.

"Yeah. Just still a bit sleepy." Naruto lied again.

"Oh. Well, you can't go back to bed now, silly. It's almost 11."

"Oh well then I'm just...gonna go get ready for the day."

"Mmmmkkkayyy." Sasuke pulled out.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Sasuke closed his phone. _'While I'm at it, I should call Sakura, to see when I should come over.' _Sasuke opened his phone again and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Just wondering when I need to come over."

"Oh well, I was wondering if you could bring Naruto over."

"Sure. What time though?"

"Um, 6. Is that all right?"

"Yep!"

"Mk. See you then."

"Bye."

~SasuNaru~

Sasuke called Naruto and told him he'd come to pick him up to take him somewhere around 5:45, since Sakura's was about 15 minutes away from Naruto's house.

On his way to Naruto's house, he called Sakura, making sure everyone was ready.

When he got to Naruto's, he was waiting on the small stairs leading to his house.

Sasuke got out of the car.

"Hey, do you mind if we take your car? Mine's running out of gas."

"Sure."

Sasuke pulled out a long piece of cloth.

"I'm gonna blind fold you. Okay? So that you don't see where we're going."

"Alright." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke wrapped the long cloth around Naruto's head, and went into Naruto's car.

~SasuNaru~

When they got to Sakura's, Sasuke lead Naruto into the house.

Once they got in front of everyone, Sasuke lifted the blind fold.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Everyone screamed.

Naruto was overwhelmed with joy. He jumped and gave Sakura a hug.

"Awe. Thank you so much Sakura! You're so sweet!"

"Anytime. "

For a while everyone just sat and talked.

Once it was cake time, everyone gathered around the table.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Naaruuttooo. Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang, with a few "Cha. Cha. Cha. Charmen Ultra"s at the end.

After all the cake was passed out and eaten, it was present time. Only a few people crowded around the table this time. Naruto was so happy with his day, and got a lot of stuff that he liked.

"Hey Sasuke, where's yours?" Sakura winked at Sasuke.

_'Oh shit. I forgot it in my car.'_

"Um. I'm just saving mine for later."

Everyone laughed.

After everything was done, and everyone was just hanging out, Naruto and Sasuke got bored. "Hey Naru, you wanna go back to my place and watch a movie? I can also give you my present."

"Sure!" Naruto said excitingly.

Sasuke and Naruto said their good byes and thanks and left.

They stopped at Naruto's house real quickly to switch cars. When they got back to Sasuke's house, it was about 9:00.

'About two or three hours before Tachi gets home. Great!' Sasuke thought.

When they got inside, Sasuke opened the closet door that lead to the movie room. Naruto was amazed. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes landed upon one certain movie.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER? I CHOOSE THAT."

"Lol. We've had that movie since forever." Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't care. I wanna watch it."

"Just like a little kid." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto blushed a little as Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Well do you want to open your present first? Before we go watch the movie?"

"Yesh!"

"Alright. Here you go." Sasuke handed Naruto a medium size bag.

"First open the big one, then the medium sized, then the small one." Sasuke told him.

"Alright." Naruto opened the big one. It was a 6 pack of instant Ramen.

"I love you." Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke chuckled. "Open the next one."

Naruto opened it. It was a mystery book. He put it down and started opening the smallest and final present. Sasuke laughed to himself.

"Oh my god! I love it Sasuke. Thank you!" Naruto squealed. "Help me put it on?"

"Sure." Sasuke put the necklace on Naruto and stared at it.

It was a smooth, orange rock. It was in the shape of a heart. It had little waves of a lighter orange in it. Naruto glomped Sasuke and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both blushed a little and grabbed the movie.

Sasuke lead Naruto to Tachi's room.

"This is my brother's room, but it's bigger and has a bigger TV in it, so why don't we watch it in here?"

"Sure." Naruto didn't care. He just wanted to cuddle with Sasuke and watch the movie.

Sasuke put in the movie and grabbed the remote. They both jumped onto the neat and insanely comfy, king-sized bed. They got under the covers and started the movie. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke and hugged his arm.

They both looked into each other's eyes. They both loved each other deeply. And they now knew it and understood it. They shared a long, sweet, deep kiss.

After they were done, they fell asleep in the beginning of the movie.

About an hour or two later, Tachi and Kisame walked through the door. They went up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. Tachi was first alarmed, but then calmed down when he noticed that it was just Sasuke with someone.

_'It must be the guy that makes him have "bubbly" feelings,'_ Tachi laughed. "Well might as well go in his bed, since their sleeping." Tachi whispered. Kisame just nodded in agreement.

Tachi tip toped in and shut off the TV so that they wouldn't have to wake up to annoying music and went out of the room. They went over to Sasuke's room and hopped into bed.

**~TBC~**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took me forever. I've just been having things go on in my life. :/**

**Well happy ubber late Birthday Naruto! lol. I stayed up all night last night working on this.**

**Oh! And I'm gonna have a new poll up. Vote on it. K? It's gonna be for later on in this story. Or for others? ;)**

**I can't wait to continue this story. I have some ideas planned for this. ;)**

**Well thank you all who reviewed and followed. :) Also I thank all my friends who helped me out with this. You guys are the best. Especially The Nearly Missed. ;) Love you**

**~Lola.**


	4. Meeting Tachi

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting Tachi**

Sasuke woke up, once again, at his usual time.

He felt something on his arm._ 'What the fuck - Oh. It's Naruto' _Sasuke laughed under his breath. Naruto was still latched onto his arm from the night before.

Sasuke unlatched him from his arm and got up. He sneaked out of the room and headed for his room. He wanted to get changed and take a shower.

He opened his door and looked forward. "OH MY GOD! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around.

Tachi and Kisame were sprawled out on his bed, fully naked. The blankets and pillows were all over the floor.

Tachi and Kisame woke up and noticed that Sasuke had discovered them. They laughed and got up, putting their clothes back on.

"We're fine." Tachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and turned around. "Now get out. I'm going to take a shower."

"What about your friend?"

"Let him sleep. I don't want to wake him."

"Okay, but I have to get new clothes."

"Fine, but be quite."

"Alright."

Tachi and Kisame got out of the room and Sasuke grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom.

~SasuNaru~

Tachi and Kisame sneaked into Tachi's room and grabbed their clothes, since Kisame left some of his clothes there. They walked out and closed the door, just a little too hard.

Naruto woke up and looked around._ 'Where the fuck am I?' _Naruto asked himself.

Then the memories came back when he felt something on his neck. He smiled._ 'That's right. I'm at Sasuke's.' _He got up and looked at the time._ 'Wow. A lot earlier than usual.' _But he decided to get up anyway, and look for Sasuke. He opened the door and looked up and down the hall way. He noticed another door down the hall way.

He crept to it, and opened it. He saw another door, and figured it was a bathroom. Then he realized how bad he needed to pee. He opened the door, finding Sasuke in the shower.

The curtains were white, and he could only see his shadow. He started admiring his body, when Sasuke interrupted. "Hello? Who's in here?"

"Oh sorry." Naruto stumbled and looked away. "Is there another bathroom?"

"Um, yeah. Right past the room you were just in."

Naruto closed the door and ran to the bathroom.

After Naruto was done, he went back to Sasuke's room. He wanted to check out some of the things in his room, so he looked around a bit.

When he heard the water go off, he jumped on the bed, realizing that the blankets and pillows were on the floor. So he got up and started making the bed.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, finding Naruto making his bed.

"Um, Thanks, but you don't need to do that. They, uh, need to be cleaned anyway." Sasuke said, thinking about what he saw before he got in the shower. He shuddered.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke's body, up and down.

"I'm gonna get dressed, and then I'll be right back out. Okay?" Sasuke said while getting out some clothes.

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "Oh. Can I borrow some clothes, so I can get out of these?"

"Um..." Sasuke thought while looking through his clothes. "Yeah. Here." He threw a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "See if those fit." He went into the bathroom.

Naruto looked at the clothes he was given and put them on.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom again, this time dressed. "Do they fit?"

"Yeah. The shirt's a bit too big." Naruto demonstrated by wagging the sleeves around in the air. "But it'll do."

"Okay. You want breakfast?"

"Sure."

Naruto followed Sasuke down to the kitchen. They passed by the living room. Naruto saw a quick glance of two people, but just ignored them.

Once they got into the kitchen Naruto just stood there "So. What do you want? We have," Sasuke looked through the fridge and cabinets, "Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, or French toast."

"Um. Can we have bacon with waffles?"

"Sure." Sasuke turned around and winked. He grabbed the things he needed and started to cook. "You can go in the living room you know. My brother and his boyfriend are in there."

"Um. I think I'm gonna stay here." Naruto said shyly.

Sasuke laughed. "Why don't you wanna go in there? You afraid to talk to other people? You sure weren't afraid to talk to me."

They chuckled. "I just want to wait for you."

"Just go in. Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll call you guys in."

"Fine." Naruto walked over to the living room and stopped at the frame of the door, peering into the room, hoping no one would see him.

"Hello there. Would you like to sit?" Tachi said with a sly smile on his face.

Naruto walked over slowly. "Sure." He took the seat at the edge of the couch, away from Tachi.

Tachi scooted closer to Naruto. "So. You're the one my brother's been hanging out with."

"Um, yes."

Tachi scooted closer.

"How'd you end up here last night?"

"Well we came here after my birthday party to watch a movie."

"Ah." Tachi scooted close enough so that he was only inches away from Naruto. "And may I ask what your name is?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said croched, trying his best to stay away from the creepy weasle.

"Oh. Mine's Itachi Uchiha." He looked proud of his name. "And may I ask how you feel for my brother?"

Naruto blushed.

"Breakfast's ready. Come and get it." Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"Oh look. Breakfast's ready. Why don't we go eat?"

"Let's go!"

They all stood up and walked into the kitchen. They found the table all set up, with four plates set on the table with food on them. They sat down.

They ate in silence.

Sasuke decided it was time to break it. "So I see that you've met Naruto." Sasuke gestured to Naruto and smiled.

"Yep." Itachi swallowed a piece of food. "So Naruto. Do you have an answer to my question?"

"What question?" Sasuke was curious.

"Might as well ask you the question to. How do you feel for him?"

They both blushed and looked at each other. They both said at the same time, "We love each other," in soft voices.

"We realized it last night." Sasuke added in.

"Oh. So did you guys go at it?"

Sasuke had a confused look on his face till he thought about it some more. "NO! WE'RE NOT LIKE YOU GUYS!" Sasuke said with a major blush on his face.

Tachi and Kisame just laughed.

**~TBC~**

**Sorry if it seems a little short. I think it is. Hope you liked it. And thank you to all the people who reviewed and added me to their favs and stuff.**

**Thank you very much to The Nearly Missed again. Love you. :) **

**Hope you thought it was funny. I sure thought it was. xD **

**Please review if you can. :D**

**And sorry if it always seems like forever for me to update. I'm just lazy. xP Like right now I should be making Christmas cards for my friends. ^^ Well have a Merry Christmas!**

**Thank you.**

**~Lola.**


	5. Strange Dreams

**Author's note: OMG. I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I've had the idea for this chapter since forever. Just me and my friend were supposed to write it. But then I decided to just write it myself. **

**I'm sorry it's been forever…it's just school…and life…and yeah. I'm probably going to therapy soon….whenever I can get it. xP **

**Well enough about me. Here's the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**Strange Dreams**

"Welcome to the Super Spectacular Circus of Doom!" The ring master announced from the center of the ring.

I just watched as the ring master walked around the ring announcing how "excited" and "scared" we were going to be. I was excited! I just wanted the damn show to start!

Both Sasuke and I were in the first row.

I looked over to Sasuke. He looked bored. I nudged him. "You excited?"

He replied with a simple "Hn."

I sighed._' I wonder what's wrong with him._'

I shrugged it off and looked back at the ring master. "And now let the show being!"

_'Finally!'_

First they had some clowns come out and joke with each other. It was kind funny.

Next they had these Asian people come out with things that were on fire. They were doing tricks with them. One guy went on the tight rope with them and he almost fell. Everyone watched to see what would happen. He caught himself and continued on.

Next they stood on each other with trays of glass cups. They all made a pyramid. It was nice.

Then, one tried to walk up a ladder with the cups. Once on the top he added a ball.

Everyone was scared he was going to fall. But he never did. Everyone clapped in amazement.

After they were done with the cups they decided to do some acrobatic tricks.

One guy stood on his hands and opened his legs. Then another guys jumped through them. Everyone clapped again.

Next they had a whole line of about five people. They were all doing the same thing the last guy did. Then three guys jumped threw their legs, in different ways. It was awesome. Everyone clapped again.

Once they were done a guy with a cape and hood came out on an elephant.

He did some really cool magic tricks. He used cards and rings and other things.

Next he asked for a volunteer. Of course, I had to volunteer. I raised my hand as high and as fast as I could.

"Well aren't you eager. Why don't you come on up here?" The man said and pointed towards my general area.

I looked around and then back to him. I pointed to myself and ask "Me?"

"Of course you, silly! Now get on up here!"

I got up, almost jumping out of my seat. I raced toward the gate and jumped over it.

"Why, hello there Naruto!"

"Hi—Wait. How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

He removed his cape and revealed himself.

It was Itachi! Except he had a weasel face and ears.

He pulled me up onto the elephant with him. Then his creepy boyfriend, Kisame, popped out of nowhere and stood me on his shoulders. Then a sword appeared. He took the sword and threw me over to Itachi.

Itachi started to juggle me and some dolls.

Next he decided to through me up as high as he could.

Next thing I knew I was in his arms on the tight rope. He quickly whispered something into my ear. "So how's it going with my brother?" And then he threw me up on his shoulders. Or at least tried.

My foot slipped and I fell off Itachi.

I looked down and saw ground. I covered my eyes and hoped not to die.

Next thing I knew, Sasuke had caught me.

I looked up to him. "Thanks." I whispered.

He was focused on something else.

I looked over there and saw Itachi coming towards me…and he was on the trapeze_. 'Oh god. This is going to be fun,'_I thought sarcastically. He came down and grabbed my wrists.

He swung over to the other side and let go. I started to freak out a little till another pair of hands grabbed my ankles. I looked up to see who it was. It was…another Itachi?

I looked around and saw that there were three Itachis that were going to be throwing me around.

One was about to grab me then I slipped out of his hand.

I was falling…..again. _'Again? I'm gonna die!'_

~SasuNaru~

Naruto and I were standing near a window, admiring the view.

I looked over at Naruto. He looked sooo cute.

"May I kiss you?" I asked, being polite.

"Only my hand." Naruto said with a smile on his face, covering it up with his hand, blocking his lips.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds.

I quickly took my move. I removed his hand and kissed his lips.

I walked away and watched him.

He was blushing and surprised. I put his hand back over his lips.

I was about to go back and kiss him again until someone opened the door

A head popped out on the side of the door. "Hey guys!" Tachi yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh. I just wanted to show you my new outfit." He stepped out from the door. "You like it?"

"OH MY G-"I screamed.

Tachi was wearing a mini skirt with a shirt that went up past his belly.

I looked at his face and saw that he was now wearing makeup and his hair was up in pig tails.

My mouth hung open. I thought I was going to die.

~SasuNaru~

I woke up with a jolt.

I looked next to me and saw that Naruto had had too.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke! I just had the strangest dream about your brother!"

"Same here!"

"What happened in yours?"

I blushed and explained my dream to him. "Then Itachi came in with a mini skirt." I made a face.

Naruto was blushing as well. "God."

"What was yours?"

"Well…it's a long story…" He told me everything in his dream.

"There was three Itachi's?"

"YES!"

"Wow."

We sat in silence for a little bit. "Want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We went out of my room and headed towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by Itachi at the stairs.

"Sooo, how were you guys' sleep?" He asked us with a smirk.

Naruto hid behind me a little. I shrugged. "It was strange."

"Ah. How strange?"

"Really strange."

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" I said and continued down the stair, into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast Naruto?"

He thought for a minute. "Whatever you want." He said with a blush. I smiled and felt a tint of blush on my face.  
>I decided to make some pancakes. We ate and went into the living room to watch a movie. Tachi and Kisame came into the living room.<p>

"Sooo….What's you guys' relationship status?" Kisame asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Are you guys dating yet?" Itachi asked.

We both blushed and decided to tell them.

"Yes….We are dating." I said.

Both of them smiled and laughed. Then Tachi gave me a hug and smiled. "You guys will make the perfect couple."

"Thanks Tachi."

He looked over to Naruto. "You better take good care of my little brother!"

"Oh no. I'll be the one to take care of him." I said. "After all, I think I would be the seme in this relationship."

Naruto just blushed and sank down into his seat. "Humph."

We all laughed and continued the movie.

I snuggled with Naruto.

**~TBC~**

**Well guys. What did you think?**

**The Nearly Missed came up with the idea for Naruto's dream. I had a dream about Sasuke's dream. Haha. **

**It was really fun writing this chapter. :)**

**Once again I'm sorry for the lateness. Been busy…and plane lazy. xD **

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**~Lola **


	6. Break Up

**Author's note: It's been edited. :D Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Break up**

"Sasuke! Wake up! Sasuke!"

I could hear someone yelling and I opened my eyes. It was Naruto.

"What's the matter? It's not even morning." I realized it was still dark out. Then I heard a banging noise. "What's that?"

"There's someone at the door. He looks drunk, and I'm kinda scared." Naruto said with a worried face.

I looked out the window and saw Suigetsu banging on the door. From what I could gather, he was drunk. I ran down to the door, Naruto following. As I opened the door, the stench of alcohol immediately filled the room as Suigetsu fell on me.

"What are you doing here? It's one in the morning!" I said, pushing him off.

As he stood up, I could recognize the faint gleam of dried tears in his eyes. "Dude, she broke up with me." And he fell on the floor, unconscious.

I picked him up and dragged him to the spare room.

Around twenty minutes later he woke up and started moaning incoherently. He squinted at me and started motioning to his mouth. I quickly grabbed a trash can and laid it under him as he proceeded to vomit. I helped clean him up and the hauled him back to the bed. I didn't really have a choice as to what to do next, seeing as he had passed out once again. So I decided to let him sleep here till morning and went back up to my room, Naruto close behind.

In the morning I woke up and made breakfast for everyone, including Suigetsu.

Naruto was the first one to come down. He sat and ate breakfast with me.

Next Tachi and Kisame came down. "What's for breakfast bro?" Tachi said sitting down.

"Look at your plate."

Tachi looked down. "Shut up. I'm tired."

"Too much sex?" I grinned while trying not to blush from what I had just said.

Kisame grinned back and gave me a wink. "There is no such thing."

We laughed and continued eating breakfast. We all finished and I saw the one lonely plate on the table. 'Might as well wrap it up for him.' I headed for the cabinet, but Suigetsu decided to walk in the room just then.

"Well hello there sleepy head."

"How'd I end up here?" Suigetsu said groggily.

"You came here at one in the morning banging on the door. You scared my poor little Naruto." Naruto was in the living room watching TV. Tachi and Kisame had left, as usual, to God knows where.

"I'm sor- Wait._ Your_?"

"Yes. Mine. We are dating." I smiled.

Suigetsu started to cry. "Hey! What's the matter?" I ran over to him.

"She broke up with me."

"Who? Karin?"

"Yes." He sobbed a little harder.

I rubbed his back soothingly. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know." He continued to sob, hardly able to talk.

I walked him over to the table and sat him down." I made you some breakfast. Try to calm down and eat." I sat in the chair next to him.

Once he was able to settle down he started to eat.

When he finished, he stayed silent, probably thinking. I got up and put things away.

"She dumped me through text. She said 'I'm leaving you. Kthxbai! *heart.*' I don't know what I did." Suigetsu said muffled, his head down.

"Really? Through text? That's terrible! AND no reason!" I hate when guys do that. I see it happen a lot. But now Karin's doing it? I'm gonna kill her. "Did you text her back?"

"Yeah. She didn't answer back though. That was last night though..."

"I'm gonna text her." I pulled out my phone.

"Dude, you can just leave it alone."

I ignored him and opened a new text. I typed 'Hey Karin,' just to see if she'd answer me.

Suigetsu sat there, watching my phone. It vibrated. Suigetsu ran up to me. "What's it say?" I opened it and found a text back from her. 'Heeeyyy Sasuke~ Oooooh. That's almost like Sexy! '

I got a little madder, but stayed calm. 'How are you and Suigetsu doing?'

"Wha... Oh. I get it." Suigetsu sat again.

I sat down as well, waiting. Suigetsu scooched up to me when it vibrated. 'Oh. I broke up with him last night. I found someone better. He's huge!' I facepalmed. 'And I'm not talking about in the way your thinking, Mr. Pervert! Well...That's not what I meant. But anyways, he has sweet muscles and I think he's a pretty awesome guy. But not a awesome as you~ Haha. You know I'll always love you.'

'Yes. And you know that I'll probably never love you. Especially after what you did.' I sent it and closed my phone. "I'm gonna go check on Naru. I'll be right back." I got up and went into the living room. "Hey Naru. How's it going?"

~~Meanwhile~~

Suigetsu saw the phone vibrate. He couldn't resist and opened it. 'What do you mean?'

He decided to text back. 'How could you do something like that to me?'

Sasuke was still talking to Naruto when it vibrated again. 'Wait. What did I do to you? Is this Suigetsu?'

'Why'd you do it? Why'd you choose him over me? What's he have that I don't? Why'd he mess up our relationship? I've been crying ever since I got that message. I even got drunk last night. How could you?'

The phone vibrated again when Sasuke came back it. "What's going on?"

Suigetsu ignored him and opened the message. 'Because I could.' He put his head on the table, laying down the phone. I picked it up and read through the conversation they had. I was angry. Beyond angry. I clicked reply. 'This is Sasuke again. You've crossed the line. Goodbye.'

I never got a text back from her. Well, that was because I blocked her on my phone. Haha.

I rubbed Suigesu's back. "It's alright. She doesn't deserve you anyway." He got up and slugged his way to the couch in the living room, plopping on it.  
>I sat next to Naru. "What's wrong?" Naru asked.<p>

"It's nothing. Just leave him alone. He needs some time."

I let Suigetsu say at my house for a while. One time I asked him for some ice cream and he ate the whole box. Eventually he got over her and moved on.

**~TBC~**

**SO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK. xD Sorry about the long wait guys. I've had this started for a bit. I started it in computers class when I had free time. I edited it from time to time. BUT NOW IT'S HERE. I'm sooo sorry for making you wait.**

**Thanks to all who read my very first lemon. I got more hits on that one than this one. xD A LOT more. I was like 'Holy shit' When I saw the result from the first day.**

**I'm thinking of putting a lemon in here...eventually. Idk when...but you'll get it eventually. **

**I said in the lemon that I wasn't going to show my Beta...but she ended up seeing it in the end. xD She told me she liked it. Haha. I was afraid that I was going to get yelled at. xD Nope. Next time I write a lemon, I'm showing her. I saw a lot of mistakes. I need to improve this. xD**

**Well tell me what you think: Should I, or should I not make a lemon in this story? How about another one shot? Tell me your ideas! xD**

**:) Also a big thank to Christian for staying up and editing it. :) (Even though he never emailed me. -.-) Thank you The Nearly Missed for editing it instead. :)**

**Well I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. :)**

**Well Love you guys! :3 Bye**

**~Lola (I'm gonna start singing off as Jessica for now on. :3)**


	7. Double date

**I haven't died...yet. xD Sorry this chapter's a little short. Don't have any creativity any more. **

**Chapter 7**

**Double Date**

Ring Ring. I open my phone only to see that Sakura was calling. "Hey!"

"Hey Naru."

"What's up?"

"I've got a question for you."

"I have an answer"

I heard a chuckle come from the other line. "Would you like to come on a double date with me and Sai? You could do with Sasuke~"

"Hmm... Let me ask him." I put my phone down and looked over to Sasuke, who was making lunch. "Hey Sasu~ You wanna go on a date? Sakura wants to have a double date with me and you. She's going with Sai, of course."

"Sure! When is it?"

I picked the phone back up. "When would it be?"

"Tonight."

I put the phone down again. "Tonight." I repeated.

"Sure. I've got nothing else planned but to be with you anyway." He smiled.

I picked the phone back up. "Sure. We can go."

"Yay! Thank you Naru! I'll text you the details in a minute."

"Okay."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone. "So. Wanna go shopping for clothes?" I laughed a little.

"Why would we do that?"

"I dunno. Kill time?"

"Sure."

"Yay." We were silent as we ate our lunch.

~~SasuNaru~~

"So we're supposed to meet Sakura in three hours. You good with that?" I asked Sasuke while trying on some clothes.

"Yeah. It's not like we're gonna take six hours." We laughed.

We went to the register and bought our clothes. On our way out the alarm went off. Both of us confused, went back to the register. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to take the marker off. Sorry about that." The lady said.

"It's alright." I smiled.

~~SasuNaru~~

I looked up "Ice Skate Park" was the sign on the building. I laughed. I poked Sasuke. "Heh. Best name ever. Right?" We laughed and continued on. We all got our skates on.

I had never been skating before so I couldn't wait to see what it was like.

When we got to the rink I stepped on the ice, everyone already on. Immediately I slipped and fell on my butt. Sasuke laughed and pulled me up. "First time skating?"

"Yeah."

"Time someone taught you."

~~SasuNaru~~

The day was full of laughter from me falling and tripping other people. One time I even pulled Sasuke down with me. Haha.

We were headed into our next destination that Sakura had planned out, this fancy restaurant. It was time for dinner! Once inside we were forced to wear jackets. We had some in the car, so we ended up going to the car to get them.

When we sat down I look on the menu, searching for my favorite meal. I saw the soup section and spotted "Ramen" right away. "RAMEN!" I screamed, everyone looking at me. Sakura and Sai bursted out laughing, Sasuke smirking his usually smirk. "Dobe."

**~TBC~**

**Hey guys! Sorry I die and didn't come back till now. I've just had a busy summer, which is surprising. Usually I'm bored and have nothing to do. But instead it seems like it's just been a weekend since school ended. xP ****Once school starts I probably won't have to get used to it again. xD**

**I can't believe that it's already almost been a whole year since I started this. Wow. I don't even remember it being that long ago. Well I thank you who stayed with me. Sorry I haven't been very good updater, but maybe I'll make another story and then this time I'll plan it all out before I publish it. xD**

**Well I'll try to get another chapter out sometime soon. I'm hoping to get it out before school starts. But you never know with me.**

**Thanks again The Nearly Missed. ;) Hope you're having fun!**

**Well thanks for staying with me guys. :3**

**Oh and I have a surprise for you next chapter. ;)**

**~Jessica**


	8. First Date

**Warning: Really long chapter. Has a surprise for you at the end. ;) ( SasuNaru Lemon ;) )**

**Chapter 8**

**First Date**

I was laying in Sasuke's lap, snuggling on the couch.

"Hey Sasu~"

"Yes Naru~"

"You know we haven't actually gone on a real date, like by ourselves and all planned out, now that we're dating."

"Hmmm. Yeah your right."

"I think we should."

"If you plan it out." Sasuke smirked.

I got up, clenching my fists. "Challenge accepted."

Sasuke laughed. "Hope you know how to please an Uchiha." He winked.

~~SasuNaru~~

Sasuke has left to go spend time with his weasel, which gave me time to work on our date. I got up and searched through the phone book. As soon as I opened it I saw the perfect place for us to eat. Next was for the entertainment. I opened up my laptop and looked through for places to go. It took me a while but I finally found the perfect place to go. Now it was time to plan everything out. I opened up a document on my laptop and started typing.

~~SasuNaru~~

When Sasuke came back I had just finished everything. I quickly saved it and jumped into Sasuke's arms. "FINALLY! All done. All planned out and everything. I even typed it all out to help me remember everything."

"Really? You didn't have to go that far."

"Of course I did. Anything for you." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I moved up to his lips and kissed him softly. "So I have it planned out for this Saturday. You okay with that?"

"Yep." I kissed him again. "Can we sleep now?"

He laughed. "Sure." We lay down on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep, Sasuke holding me tight in his arms, keeping me safe.

~~SasuNaru~~

"All ready to go?"

"Got the tickets?"

"Check!" I pulled them out of my pocket.

"Schedule?"

"Check!" Pulling it out of my back pocket.

"Phone?"

I pulled that out of my pocket as well. "Check!"

"Wallet?"

I felt my pockets and felt nothing else but my car keys. "Shit." I started to search for it.

Sasuke held it up. "Just teasing." He laughed.

"Teme." I grabbed it from him and stuffed it in my pockets.

"Car keys?"

"Check!" Knowing I had already felt for them.

"I think we're all set!" He smiled and we headed off.

So I had had everything set. First we're gonna go to Six Flags and then we're gonna go to this fancy restaurant to eat. I had everything down for what rides I wanted to go on and what time and everything!

We showed up to Six Flags early and were one of the first people in line. Once inside, I headed right into the plan of action. First ride: Goliath, the new one. I dragged Sasuke along, pushing people out of the way. We got to the front of the line, being the second ride. Luckily we got the seats that were together, letting me be able to hold Sasuke's hand if needed.

Once we were strapped in the arm things came down and locked us in place. I looked over to Sasuke. "Are you ready?! Are you ready?! Are you ready?!" I kept asking him over and over.

He laughed and screamed "NO!" in sarcasm as soon as the ride started.

I gripped Sasuke's hand tight as we went backward. We were toward the back so we were up in the air longer than the people in the front. Once facing the ground I let go of Sasuke's hand and gripped my seat for life, feeling as if I was about to fall out of my seat. Then came the drop, speeding the ride up. We went through the ride, going upside down and all different ways. We started to go up the second tower, facing toward the sky. I calmed a little sitting back in my seat. Then came the drop again. We went through the same thing, only backward. I screamed in joy and fright at the same time. When we went back up the first tower again I freaked again, but worse. Fidgeting, feeling like I was going to fall to my death. Then we came down, stopping at the start and end of the ride. They lifted the floor and unlocked the seats. When I got up and started to walk off the ride I noticed I was shaking all over.

"You all right?"

"Feel me! I'm shaking! It's from all fear, excitement, and gripping onto the seat too hard." I laughed, jumping all over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down."

"Didn't you feel like you were gonna fall to your death back there?"

"Nope. I knew the ride would hold me."

"Well I was scared to death! I thought the thing was gonna drop me!"

Sasuke hugged me. "It's okay." He patted my head. "We're off now. What's next?"

I pulled out my schedule and looked through, still shaking. "Flash Back."

~~SasuNaru~~

We had the best day ever! We went on all different types of rides. I liked Batman and Bizarro the most to be honest. It was wicked fun.

I smiled, holding Sasuke's hand, my head on his shoulder, while walking out of the park. We walked over to the parking lot, exhausted. Once at the car, "Hey Sasuke, can you drive?"

"Well you're the only one who knows where we're going."

"But I'm tiiiired."

"Haha. Wanna go home?"

"No!" I got my energy back a little. "I have to stick to schedule!" I hopped in the driver's seat, Sasuke laughing while getting in.

~~SasuNaru~~

We almost crashed a couple time...Sasuke had to wake me up, heh. But we finally made it in one piece!

We walked in and went to our table for two on a balcony, with a full view of the city. We ate and talked about some stuff. Then we got up to look at the view. "Whoooaaa." I said in awe.

"It's so pretty."

"Sure is." Sasuke held me in his arms as we looked up at the moon and the view on the city at night.

~~SasuNaru~~

**(Warning plays in here)**

Sasuke laid me down on the bed gently, kissing me softly.

"Be gentle. It's my first time." I told him, blushing.

He listened and slowly slid off both our clothes, tossing them on the floor. He slowly moved down to my nipple and sucked it. I gasped and arched my back, clawing at his back, getting used to the feeling slowly. Sasuke moved his hand down to my growing erection. He slowly stroked it, making me moan and claw at him more. He moved his head down to my throbbing cock. He sucked just the tip of it. I moaned, begging him for more. He obeyed me and took me fully in. I grabbed him tighter.

"It's...so warm." I said in between pants. He bobbed up and down. I moved my hips to his bobs. "I'm...gonna...c-cum..." Then in an instant the warmth left from around me. I winced, pouting, wanting more.

He smirked. "Just wait." He coated his fingers with his saliva. Then he slid one of his fingers inside my entrance. I winced at the sudden pain. He felt my pain and kissed me. "You'll get used to it. I promise."

I nodded and trusted him. He slowly started moving that one finger in and out slowly. I started to get used to this. Sasuke must have noticed this because next thing I knew there was another finger being pushed into me. I gasped, clawing at Sasuke's back again. He tried to kiss away the pain. I then felt pleasure. I moaned. "That one...felt good." I whispered in his ear.

"That's because I hit your prostate." He hit the same spot over and over, making me moan like crazy. I clung to Sasuke, not wanting him to leave. But then he took his fingers out, replacing them with his own growing erection. My eyes widened and I bit on Sasuke's neck. Once I had calmed down he started to push in and out, hitting my prostate every time. I was panting and moaned like crazy. My eyes were hazy and my mind was all mixed up.

"Sa..su..ke" I panted. He grabbed my cock and started to pump it again. I moaned, knowing I was already so close to cumming. Before I knew it I came all over both of our stomachs. I tightened, making Sasuke cum inside of me.

We were both panting. He pulled out and flopped beside me, holding me tight. I dug my head into the crook of his neck. I found a wound from when I had bit him on the neck. "Sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For biting you. It just hurt so badly at the time."

"It's okay." He kissed me on the forehead. "It was your first time anyway." He smirked. I blushed. "You did great for your first time."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled.

I smiled and dug my face back into his neck.

**~ TBC ~**

**Hope you enjoyed that. :) Haha. I know a lot of you wanted this for a while. ;) Also I know a certain someone only wants to read this for this little ending part here. *Cough cough* Brittany *Cough cough* Haha. Well I hope you guys liked it. Oh and the Six Flags is based off of Six Flags New England. Just so you know. ;) Also this was my second lemon, so I don't expect it to be any better. xD**

**Thanks again to my Beta The Nearly Missed. ;) Love ya.**

**Love you guys. ;* **

**~Jessica**


	9. Family

**Chapter 9**

**Family  
><strong>

Itachi was on a double feature and rolled a six and an all play. "You cheated!" Kisame yelled.  
>"No I didn't!" Itachi said with a cheeky smile.<br>"Sure." Kisame said.  
>They clicked on the all play feature.<br>"I'm gonna beat you." Kisame mumbled under his breath while it loaded.  
>Once the words on the screen showed up, explaining what we had to do, both Kisame and Itachi and started saying it quickly out loud. "Be the first to identify the following movie title." We all laughed.<br>We all watched intensively as the letters slowly fell down. Both Itachi and Kisame yelled out "LION KING!" Itachi said it a little earlier than Kisame.  
>"I TOTALLY SAID IT FIRST!" Kisame yelled, smiling and giggling, knowing he actually didn't.<br>"No you didn't! I clearly said it before you." Itachi said. "Right guys."  
>"Yeah, he's right. Itachi did say it a little earlier." Both Sasuke and I said at the same time.<br>Itachi started moving his piece 12 spaces. "NO! I TOLD YOU I SAID IT FIRST!" Kisame tackled Itachi to stop him, laughing. They both laughed as they ended up one on top of the other. Itachi, being stronger, was on top of Kisame.  
>"What do I have to do to let you let me go?" Itachi asked.<br>"I don't know, all depends on how bad you want it." Kisame winked.  
>Itachi kissed Kisame passionately. "AWE, COME ON GUYS! NOT HERE!" Sasuke yelled out.<br>"GET A ROOM!" I yelled right after.  
>Next thing you know we heard the door bell ring.<br>Itachi got up and looked out the window. He shut the curtain and was frozen still. Kisame went over to him, asking who it was. Itachi whispered it to him and Kisame froze as well, but not for long. Kisame pushed Itachi to the door. The door bell rang again. "Come on, they're waiting."  
>Itachi, still frozen, "No!"<br>Next thing you know they were at the door. Itachi sighed and opened the door. Two people were standing there. "What took you so long?" The women said, irritated.  
>I looked over at Sasuke. His mouth was gaping* open, looking as if he were about to cry. The women went racing over to Sasuke, completely ignoring Itachi and Kisame, hugging him tightly. "Sasuke~"<br>Sasuke hugged back, slowly, but tight. "Mom." His eyes shut, tears running down his face.  
>~SasuNaru~<br>After everyone got settled in we all sat in the living room. I was next to Sasuke, Itachi with Kisame, and Sasuke's parents together. Sasuke was chatting it up with his mom, catching up. Itachi was talking to his father about business. And I just sat there, listening. Same with Kisame.  
>I poked Sasuke awkwardly. "Hm?" Said looked over to me.<br>"What do you want me to do?" Whispering.  
>"Oh! I forgot!" He looked over to his mom. "This is Naruto, my boy-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi rushing his out, Kisame rushing me out. Their parents sat there, wide eyed, wondering what had just happened.<br>We were pulled out into the hallway, Itachi speaking in a hushed voice. "You can't tell mom and dad you're gay!"  
>"But why not?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Well you see..." Itachi trailed off to think. "When I decided I was gay, I didn't tell mom and dad. I got Kisame and that's when I decided to introduce him to them. They freaked out on me and kicked me out of the house. That's why we haven't seen them in forever. I don't want them to do to you the same as me."  
>Sasuke sat there, looking disappointed. He thought for a while and he walked back into the living room. We followed and we all sat down.<br>"What was that about?" Sasuke's mom asked him.  
>He still looked sad but talked to her. "Nothing that important..."<br>They continued talked, Sasuke listening more than talking now. After everyone was done talking, Sasuke got up and went to go make dinner. I tried to follow but got dragged back down by his mom. "So, who are you again?" She asked me.  
>I looked to Sasuke for help, but he had already left for the kitchen to make dinner. "I'm Naruto." I shook her hand.<br>"And who are you to my Sasuke?"  
>"His b-" Itachi looked at me with a glare. "B-best friend!"<br>She looked suspiciously at me at first be then made up her mind to trust me. "Nice to meet you." She smiled.  
>She talked to me a lot, asking about Sasuke mostly. If I ever almost slipped something, Itachi would glare at me and I would come up with something random and continue on. This happened till Sasuke called us in for dinner.<br>Sasuke's mom forced me to sit next to her, talking to me some more. Sasuke was next to me and I looked to him for help. He still looked a little sad, or he was thinking too hard. I placed my hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes, my eyes saying, "I'll always be here with you, no matter what happens."  
>His mom pulled me back into their little conversation, talking on and on. She finally gave me a break to eat and started talking to Sasuke. "So how long have you two been friends?"<br>"Since this carnival I went to a little while ago. We got put together on the Ferris Wheel." Sasuke explained. She went off about how it was strange that they would do that and she asked how we even started talking. "Well, Naruto was the one to say hi as first." He smiled, remembering about that day. "Suigetsu had left me and his group had left him, so we decided to hang out for the rest of the day. By then end of the day it was like we had become best buds...but…" Sasuke paused, looking at me, then back at his mom. "Little did I know I was falling for him," Itachi's mouth was gaped* open. Sasuke continued, "until we kissed at the top of the Ferris Wheel that night."  
>Sasuke's mom's mouth was wide open. "You're-you're g-"<br>"Yes mom. I'm gay." Sasuke said with a straight face. "And Naruto is my boyfriend."  
>Sasuke's mom stood up. She had started tearing up. Next thing you know she was running out of the room. Sasuke's dad followed, but walking. Before Sasuke's dad went out of the room he looked over to us and shook him head, following Sasuke's mom back up to their room.<br>I turned over to Sasuke and hugged him. He hugged back tightly, also crying.

**~TBC~**

***Hehe. If you have my English teacher, you know why I hinted at this word. xD  
><strong>

**So guys. What do you think is going to happen? ;) Do you think Sasuke's mom is going to accept him, or disown him like Itachi? Give me ideas. xD  
><strong>

**I need ideas. xP If you have any, please tell me. I don't really have a plot line anymore. xD So if someone comes up with one, you should tell me. xD I honestly can't think of anything without stealing other stories ideas, and I don't want to do that. So please, help a girl out? Haha. :3**

**Oh and merry late Christmas. xD Sorry about that. I'll try to get a Christmas special up after I finish this. I might just get it to go along with New Years. xD We'll see.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! ^-^  
><strong>

**~Jessica. *heart*  
><strong>


	10. Accept or Disown

**Sorry if this one's a little short guys. It's just continuing the last chapter. And Sorry it took so long. . I've been busy with school work and I got this class on vhs, so I usually don't have any time any more. xP Plus I've become obsessed with Minecraft recently. xD Then I've just had SOO many friends lately. xD It's so surprising. I'm sorry guys. I'll try my best to post.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Accept or Disown**

After dinner we all went into the living room till Sasuke's mom came down. All the time we waited Sasuke as in panic. He didn't know if his mom would accept or disown him. He didn't know what he'd do if his mom disowned him. He didn't know how he'd feel.

I was trying my best to comfort him. I love him, you know that? That's why he decided to tell his mom. I really do love him and he knows that I'll stay with him no matter what. He just had to tell his mom.

The living room was silent and Sasuke had calmed down by the time his parents decided to come down. They were in their room for a good 2-3 hours before they finally came down. We almost thought that we'd have to wait till the morning to see them again.

His parents ask Sasuke if they could talk to him alone. I hugged him and whispered in his ear "I love you." He whispered it back before leaving. They stepped into the kitchen and talked for a while. When they came back Sasuke ran over to me and hugged me with tears in his eyes. I hugged back. "What happened?" I asked with concern.

"These are happy tears. They accept us." He said with cheer in his voice.

"HEY!" Itachi shouted with annoyance.

"Come." His parents said. Itachi got up and went into the kitchen with them.

I looked over to Sasuke. He was so happy. "So what did they say exactly?"

"Well my mom figured that since we're her only children then she just has to accept us. She can't have anymore kids because she had her tubes tied after me. I know that it seems like she's only accepting us cause we're he only children, but she's realized that love is love the more she though about it."

"That's good." I smiled.

"Well there is one bad thing."

"What?"

"She said that she always wanted at least one girl. She said she always wanted to buy dresses and other things for her daughter. So thought maybe she could get some for me." I burst out in laughter at the thought of him in a dress. He glared at me with an annoyance. "Stop imagining it." He hit my arm.

"Owe. Fine." I laughed a little more. I hugged him. He hugged back.

"My dad on the other hand didn't accept us as well as mom did, but still does."

Itachi came back into the room and went over to Kisame to explain what had happened.

"Well it's good that you're still mine and that your parents still love you." I hugged him again. He hugged back.

Sasuke's parents walked back into the room. I walked up to them and bowed. "Thank you for accepting us."

His mother grabbed my chin and brought me up and hugged me. I was surprised. "As long as you don't hurt my Sasuke, I'll be fine. But you seem like a nice boy, so I hope you won't hurt him."

"Never."

"Good," She said as she let go of me. "Now. You should let me try some dresses on you too." She winked.

I was scared. Sasuke laughed. "Now don't you go imagining _me_ in a dress!" Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. I pouted. Everyone started laughing.

~TBC~

**So hi guys. :3 How did you like this chapter? Do you think I made the right choice to have the accept? I hope so cause I****'m not changing it. xD Sorry. I just thought it would be funny if his mom wanted to buy dresses for them. Well now I have some ideas for the future...but not really the next chapter. xD Any suggestions? If not then I'm just gonna end up taking longer to make another chapter. xD I'm sure I'll find something to write about. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)  
><strong>

**Love ya ~Jocie**

**(PS. Yes, I am now using my real nickname. :) I'm not afraid. xD)**


	11. Muscular Men in Dresses

**Warning: It's a bit of a sexy morning. ;)**

**Chapter 11**

**Muscular Men in Dresses**

"We're going to the mall!" My mother exclaimed the next morning.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see." She winked. "Now go wake up Naru."

I went to my room to go wake up Naru. What could my mother be planning?

I walked into my room to find a sprawled out Naruto. I looked at him up and down. The blankets were everywhere, hardly covering his body. He only had a pair of boxers on. I closed my door and crept into the room. I stood at the end of the bed and watched as Naruto took deep breaths as he slept. I prepped myself. I hopped onto the bed, and on Naruto, kissing him. He woke up shocked, and then fell into the kiss. "Morning Sunshine." I said sexily once we separated. We kissed again. "Or should I say Sexy?"

Naruto smirked and kissed me again. He slipped his hands up my shirt. "You know you're just making my morning wood stronger right?"

I smirked and took that as a sign. I winked as I pushed him so he was lying down, fully spread out, with me holding his hands above his head. I kissed him fiercely as I let one hand slip down into his boxers. He opened his mouth at the sudden feeling of my grip on him. I took the chance and stuck my tongue in, exploring. I found his tongue and wrestled mine with his. As my tongue occupied his mouth my hand started to stroke his erected member. He moaned on my mouth. I sucked on his tongue as I stroked him faster. He started moving his hips to my movements. We separated for a breath. He told me he was close.

I stopped my stroking and moved my head down to his crotch. I pulled at his boxers, as the top pulled at his erection. I smirked as I pulled the waistband over his erection. It popped up in front of my face. I smirked as I took him in whole, bobbing my head. I heard him moan. I bobbed a little fasted as I moved my tongue around him. He moaned louder, telling me he was cuming. I got ready as he came into my mouth. I swallowed it all. I liked around to clean up.

"You taste good." I winked as I came back up to him and pulled his boxers back up. I kissed him again.

The door opened, but apparently neither of us noticed as we heard a voice. "I thought I told you to wake him up, not eat him out." My mother said.

~SasuNaru~

We were in the mall, Sasuke and I. We were trying to find the latest game of Final Fantasy in Game Stop. Once we found it and bought it we walked around in the mall for a small while.

"Saaaasuke!" We both turned around to find Sasuke's mom running over to us.

"Yes Mom?" Sasuke asked

Sasuke's mom pointed behind us, only to find a clothing store. "Oh no." We both said simultaneously.

"Now common boys." Sasuke's mom said as she grabbed both of us and pulled us into the store.

She dragged us over to the women's section of the store where all the dresses were. She grabbed a few dresses, two of each, and gave us them, dragging us to the changing rooms. She pushed us in to a bigger changing room. "I'm not letting either of you out until you put those on."

We both sighed as we started putting a dress on. We both put different ones on. Before i started changing myself, i looked at what Sasuke chose. Sasuke chose the darkest one that was given to him. It was a black-grey dress, with waves of each color all down the dress. It had cups to hold A sized boobs, which Sasuke didn't have, leaving a little bit of cloth hanging. In the middle of the cleavage of the dress was a small black bow, which was quite cute. I blushed a little as I looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked with an irritated look on his face, slightly blushing.

I laughed a little. "You're cute." I winked.

He got even more irritated and looked away. "Put your fucking dress on."

I laughed again, but this time lauder. "Yes ma'am."

I looked through the dresses and chose one. It was orange and white polka dots. The polka dots were over one another, filling the dress. The cups were size A also, leaving the fabric hanging a bit. Between the cups and the bottom half of the dress was an orange bow that you had to tie around your waist. I tried to tie it, but was having difficulties for some reason. Sasuke came over to me and tied it for me.

"There." I looked at him. He was still blushing.

"Thanks. And when I said you were cute, I meant it." I kissed his cheek quickly, causing him to blush more.

"Common, let's just hurry and show these to my mom."

We tried opening the door, but it was stopped by Sasuke's mom. "Are you both in the dresses?"

"Yes mom." Sasuke responded.

She opened the door and we both stepped out. She looked at us with awe as we both blushed. "Awe! You guys are so cute!" She stopped in thought for a moment. "Wait here for a moment." She said as she left us. Sasuke tried to stop her, failing.  
>We stood there for a moment as I spotted Kiba outside the store. "Shit." I said as I hid behind Sasuke.<p>

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"My friend Kiba is outside the store." I peeked over Sasuke's shoulder only to see Kiba walking into the store and looking straight at us.

Kiba started to run over to us. "NARUTO? Is that you?" Kiba questioned us.

I stayed behind Sasuke. Trying to sound girly, "This isn't Naruto. This is...um...Nicole!" I tried to make Kiba think I was someone else.

"Naruto I know its you." He laughed a bit while talking. "Come out."

I sighed and slowly came out from behind Sasuke. Kiba started to laugh more. As he continued to laugh I slumped.

All of a sudden Sasuke's mom came back with socks in her hands. She quickly stuffed our dresses with socks in the bra area. We both blushed deeply.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled as we both quickly tried to take them out. She stopped our hands, Kiba helping.

"Common. Just one picture and I'll keep it to myself. Promise." Sasuke's mom tried to reassure.

Sasuke sighed and stopped struggling. "Fine."

Both Sasuke's mom and Kiba pulled out their phones. I lounged at Kiba. "NO! Not you."

"And why not?"

"Because I know you."

Kiba laughed. "Common dude. Just one picture."

"NO!" I quickly took his phone away as I went back to Sasuke.

Kiba sighed and huffed. Sasuke's mom held up her phone to take a picture as we both stood there with glaring expressions. "Awe, common boys. Smile!"

We both sighed as we smiled. The flash went off as we quickly went into the changing room after. We changed back into our clothes and went back out of the changing room.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Kiba asked me.

"I don't know. Depends on how bad you want it." I held up his phone, taunting him.

He reached up to try and get his phone, but soon gave up. "What do I have to do to get it back."

I sat in thought for a minute and then started laughing. I decided to talk to Sasuke about it first. I whispered it into his ear, cause him to laugh. Sasuke went over into the clothes section, coming back with a pick dress with poodles on it. "You have to wear this, and get a picture taken of you. Oh, and you have to smile!" I smiled evily.

"You're crazy! There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Well I guess you don't want your phone back." I swung his phone around.

He huffed and grabbed the dress, going into the changing room. Soon he came out with an irritated look on his face. "Can I have my phone back now?"

"First we gotta take the picture. And don't forget to smile!"

Kiba huffed and stood up, smiling. Sasuke's mom took the picture. Right as soon as Kiba was going to run into the changing room, more of our friends showed up. The group included all the girls. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten all pulled out their phones and got a snap of Kiba in his dress. Kiba blushed a deep red and ran into the changing room, changing quickly. We all laughed.

**~TBC~**

**Sorry guys, about all of this not writing stuff. There's just a lot of shit going on in my life right now…. But it's good to get some comic relief every now and then, right? Haha. Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm not too good with coming up with ideas. xD Well I hope to write then next chapter soon! Any ideas?**

**~Jocie**

**PS. This version isn't edited yet. :) I'll post the edited version when my beta gets on. :3**


End file.
